


По ту сторону звука

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Книжный магазин на улице Уолнат открывается в мае. Его владелец — очаровательный, хоть и плохослышащий, библиофил, и Джаред просто не может устоять. Но ему придется попотеть, чтобы вытащить Дженсена из скорлупы и показать — ему не обязательно оставаться в одиночестве в собственном беззвучном мире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону звука

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Opposite of Stereo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9854) by mistyzeo. 



В мае, после месяца подготовки, на улице Уолнат открывается книжный магазин «Библиофил». Джаред давно следил за этим местом, каждое утро проходя мимо по пути на работу. Поэтому однажды в среду, увидев открытую дверь, он, развернувшись на каблуках, заходит внутрь.

Помещение маленькое и вытянутое, но зал хорошо освещен, а полки сверху донизу забиты книгами. Везде есть указатели — разделители по жанрам, а слева расположена секция подержанных книг. Возле окна стоят несколько удобных стульев, а рядом на столике стопкой лежат книги.

Девушка на кассе здоровается с широкой улыбкой, будто удивляясь, что Джаред вообще зашел. Она высокая и стройная; темные волосы, заплетенные в косу, перекинуты через плечо. «Данниль» — написано на бейдже. Она, должно быть, ровесница Джареда — ей около тридцати.

— Доброе утро, — произносит он. — Здорово, что вы наконец-то открылись.

Девушка кивает.

— Я так рада, что вы зашли. Ищете что-нибудь конкретное?

— Не сегодня, — отвечает Джаред, приподнимая портфель в качестве объяснения, — но я вернусь позже днем, если получится. До которого часу вы работаете?

Данниль дотягивается до стенда с рекламной информацией и протягивает Джареду визитку.

— В среду и четверг мы работаем до шести, в пятницу и субботу — до восьми, в воскресенье до четырех, а понедельник и вторник - выходные дни.

— Здорово, — Джаред забирает у нее визитную карточку. — Спасибо, — благодарит он, останавливаясь в дверном проёме и с сомнениями глядя на наполовину съеденный сэндвич.

— Ничего страшного, — Данниль кивает в сторону стеллажей. — Только не накапай соусом ненароком.

— Спасибо. 

Все, что ему нужно, Джаред может найти в «Barnes and Noble», но ему очень хочется просмотреть секцию ужасов. Магазин хоть и маленький, зато расположен прямо по пути, а мама ведь всего учила его ходить в те магазины, которые находятся рядом.

— Вы владелец? 

— Ох, нет, — отвечает Данниль. — Владелец Дженсен. Я всего лишь общаюсь с клиентами.

— Хороший выбор, — улыбается Джаред. Девушка закатывает глаза, кокетливо. Сэндвичем в руке Джаред показывает в сторону полок. — Я пойду…

— Оторвись по полной, — отзывается Данниль, махнув в его сторону рукой. 

В поисках секции ужасов, Джаред протискивается между парой покупателей, и следующие полчаса любовно разглядывает книги, жуя сэндвич и не думая о работе. Джаред любит свою работу и иногда он осознает, насколько это банально – любить ужасы и работать в музее Мюттера, где хранится богатейшая коллекция Викторианских медицинских странностей и образцов в банках в Филадельфии. Но это не то же самое. Жуткие истории и триллеры в мягкой обложке на практике не всегда идут рука об руку, но он видит связь.

Он присаживается на корточки, чтобы получше рассмотреть предпоследнюю снизу полку; слизывает последние крошки сэндвича с пальцев, сминая упаковку в другой руке, когда понимает, что рядом стоит кто-то еще. Заметив пару запыленных ботинок, Джаред поднимает глаза выше, проходится взглядом по потертым джинсам, фланелевой рубашке в серо-голубую клетку, по коротким, торчащим в стороны волосам, зеленым глазам, спрятанными за очками в черной оправе, по веснушкам. Парень улыбается Джареду так ярко и ослепительно, отчего у Джареда внутри все переворачивается, а затем снова обращает все свое внимание на стопку книг в руках. За то время, что они стояли рядом, парень успел опустошить весь стеллаж, и теперь переставляет книги так, будто он здесь работает.

Джаред встает, непринужденно потягивается.

— Отличная коллекция, — указывает он на полки с ужасами.

Парень молчит. Он сопит, трет глаза за очками свободной рукой и переставляет книги. Джаред хмурится. Может, просто стажер. Может, Джаред спросил недостаточно громко. Он смотрит на часы и решает, что в музей вернется быстрее обычного.

Он берет с полки последнюю книгу Стивена Кинга в мягкой обложке, и парень отходит, чтобы не мешать, когда Джаред пытается пройти: он оглядывается через плечо прямо перед тем, как завернуть за стеллаж, и на какой-то момент встречается с парнем взглядом. Тот застенчиво улыбается, наклоняя голову, нарочно концентрируясь только на работе. Странный какой. Симпатичный, но странный.

— Хороший выбор, — произносит Данниль, когда Джаред кладет на прилавок выбранную книгу. Пробивая чек, она продолжает: — Слушай, мы скоро начнем продажу подержанных книг, вдруг у тебя есть что-то, что еще может кому-то понравиться. Как только Дженсен заберет флаеры из типографии, начнем рекламировать акцию. Мне показалось, что ты один из тех, у кого дома найдётся стопка популярных книг, лежащих без дела.

— Конечно, — отвечает Джаред, думая, что полку или две он бы освободил.

Он достает бумажник из кармана, и в этот момент парень, который стоял возле стеллажа с ужасами, подходит сзади и становится за прилавок, улыбаясь Данниль и Джареду. Что ж, он все-таки здесь работает.

— Это Дженсен, — представляет Данниль. Дженсен не отвечает, и девушка, посерьезнев, прищурено смотрит на него, трогает за плечо, и когда тот поднимает на нее глаза, она обводит указательным пальцем правой руки ухо, вскидывая брови.

Дженсен сам тянется к уху:

— Прости, забыл, — хмуро кривится он.

— Это Дженсен, — уже громче представляет парня Данниль. — Он владелец.

— Здравствуй, — отзывается Джаред. Дженсен полностью разворачивается к нему, так что теперь Джаред видит, что к его уху прикреплен слуховой аппарат. — Я Джаред.

— Джаред?

— Джаред, — повторяет Джаред, чуть громче: он неуверен, как громко ему стоит говорить, чтобы не показаться грубым. — Отличное место.

— Спасибо. Приятно познакомиться, — говорит Дженсен. — Если я раньше не отвечал, я… прости. Думаю, я выключил эту… штуку, раньше, когда за компьютером проверял… отправку товара… — он замолкает, потому что Данниль закатывает глаза. — Прости.

— Ничего, — отвечает Джаред, улыбаясь, уже не чувствуя себя так паршиво из-за случившегося. Дженсен тоже расслабляется, улыбается, как прежде, отчего в уголках глаз появляются морщины. Он протягивает руку и касается купленной Джаредом книги. — Хорошая… я после нее три ночи спал с включенным светом.

— Отлично, — улыбается Джаред. — Жду не дождусь, когда прочитаю. — Он забирает книгу с прилавка и зажимает под мышкой. — Ну, пойду работать.

— Спасибо, что зашел, — говорит Дженсен ему вслед, когда Джаред выходит на солнечную улицу. Он оборачивается помахать на прощание.

Весь день Джаред проводит в кабинете в подвале, разбирая план занятий и пытаясь найти что-то, что подошло бы под тему «изменения тела». У них куча материала о татуировках, не так много о всяких проколах на коже, так что ему придется заглянуть на «eBay» — разведать, не продает ли кто инструменты для пирсинга. Он и не такие странности находил в Интернете, так что с этим сложностей возникнуть не должно. Джаред слишком долго рассматривает сумасшедшие аукционы, пока, наконец, без четверти пять не решает, что рабочий день закончился. У него есть еще три недели на то, чтобы закончить план, он ещё успеет найти всё, что нужно

*

По пути домой Джаред опять проходит мимо «Библиофила»: магазин все еще открыт, но Данниль обслуживает покупателя за прилавком, а Дженсена нигде не видно, так что Джаред идет дальше. Ему еще надо дочитать книгу, и, судя по рекомендации Дженсена, он сделает это очень быстро.

Женевьев, наверное, уже дома — успела разобрать почту и приготовить что-нибудь на ужин. В их маленьком доме на Сосайти Хиллз пахнет чесноком. Джаред делает глубокий вдох и кидает портфель на пол.

— Дорогая, я дома! — кричит он.

— Я так соскучилась! — орет та в ответ и с ухмылкой смотрит на Джареда, когда тот заходит на кухню. Ее парень, Макс, режет лук у раковины и плачет в три ручья.

— Привет, Джаред, — здоровается он, рукой вытирая лицо.

— Плохой день? — спрашивает Джаред.

— Плохая шутка, — Жен шлепает Джареда деревянной ложкой. Остатки пасты летят на рубашку, и тот пытается их убрать, дуясь. — Ой, да ладно тебе. Как дела на работе?

— Нормально, — отвечает Джаред. — Книжный на Уолнат наконец-то открылся.

— Уже заходил?

Джаред садится за стол, отрывая одну виноградину с ветки в тарелке: ягоды уже размягли. 

— Ага, у них классно. В основном жанровая литература, неплохая коллекция ужасов.

— Выбрал что-нибудь?

— Ага, Кинга, — Джаред достаёт приобретение. — Владелец сказал, хорошая книга.

— Круто, — соглашается Жен, останавливаясь у стола, заглядывает Джареду через плечо. — Не совсем мое, но раз уж порекомендовали.

— Тебе бы там понравилось, вы оба должны к ним зайти. Магазин небольшой, но, думаю, дела у них пойдут.

— Что, вступишь в книжный клуб? — подначивает Жен. Вода вскипает, и девушка закидывает пасту в кастрюлю. Повар из нее не самый изысканный, да и эксперементировать она не любит, но зато все сыты. Макс въехал несколько месяцев назад, и они втроем поладили лучше, чем Джаред мог себе представить — он не был уверен, что приспособится жить с парой, но у них много общего, и они любят проводить вместе время. К тому же Макс и Жен не занимаются всё время сексом так, чтобы слышали соседи, так что все в порядке. Пару раз в месяц им может захотеться чего-то погорячее, но Джаред мирится с этим.

— Может быть, — начинает он, переворачивая книгу в руках и улыбаясь. Он думает о Данниль и Дженсене, о том, как они обрадовались, что Джаред зашел к ним; о смущенной улыбке Дженсена, когда его уличили в том, что он игнорировал всех вокруг, о том, как Данниль в шутку разозлилась. Должно быть, они старые друзья, может, они даже вместе, но в любом случае — уже давно знают друг друга. Данниль уже привыкла, что Дженсен выключает слуховой аппарат, а Дженсен, в свою очередь, привык, что его за это ругают. — Владелец милый.

Жен ставит кастрюлю с пастой на середину стола, подает вилку.

— Класс. У меня через час занятия, так что надо бежать, но если хочешь есть, бери тарелку и налетай. 

Она работает над своей кандидатской по физике в Пенсильванском Государственном Университете, так что Максу и Джареду приходится выслушивать много всякого на тему физики, когда Женевьев возвращается с занятий. О квантовой теории они знают больше, чем Джаред выучил за всё время в колледже, поэтому он, по крайней мере, чувствует себя умным. Макс слушает внимательнее Джареда, так что ему это в бонус.

Жен уходит, пообещав, что обязательно послушает рассказ Джареда о сексуальном книжном задроте, после чего Джаред обыгрывает Макса в «Свою игру», и, наконец, садится за новую книгу.

Дженсен был прав — страшно до ужаса. Джареду периодически приходится отрываться, чтобы проверить свою страничку на Фэйсбуке, иначе совсем крыша поедет. Он проигрывает Мише Коллинзу — библиотекарю из музея — в скрабл: они идут нос к носу, но Миша постоянно умудряется составить слова получше. Джаред думает, что тот жульничает. Но он же, в конце-концов, библиотекарь.

*

И недели не проходит, как он возвращается в магазин — на этот раз в субботу утром и с полным пакетом книг. Сегодня за прилавком стоит Дженсен, и, когда Джаред заходит внутрь, Дженсен начинает улыбаться и махать рукой.

— Привет, — мгновение спустя говорит он, будто забыв поздороваться, и сразу краснеет.

Джаред кладет сумку на прилавок и начинает выкладывать книги.

— Данниль сказала, что вы принимаете книги.

— Ага, — говорит Дженсен, беря книги по одной и рассматривая обложки. — Отличные книги… С чего решил избавиться от них?

— Надо освободить место для новых, — Джаред пролистывает старое издание книги из цикла «Склеп». Страницы будто родные, теплые и истертые. Дженсен улыбается, протягивает руку, и Джаред подает ему книгу. — Ну и сам понимаешь, немного налички не помешает.

— Ага, — соглашается Дженсен. — Вот какие у нас есть варианты: я могу отдать деньги после продажи книги, опять же, можешь подождать и забрать всю сумму, или вместо этого ты можешь получить скидку в магазине.

— Скидку, — выбирает Джаред, — определенно.

— Отлично. Если передумаешь, ничего страшного, но я внесу тебя в список, — Дженсен разворачивается к компьютеру и начинает удивительно быстро печатать. — Твоя фамилия? — он смотрит на Джареда.

— Падалеки, — отвечает Джаред.

— Господи, — изумляется Дженсен, — по буквам, пожалуйста. — Он чуть ли не заглядывает Джареду в рот, когда тот диктует буквы, и печатает, не глядя на клавиатуру. — Так. Мы поставим их на полку впереди. Цена будет ниже, чем у новых книг, но зато это привлечет покупателей. — Он снова улыбается, и сердце Джареда пропускает удар. — Осмотришься, пока я уберу книги, или?..

— Вообще-то, я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить, — вдруг говорит Джаред, засмотревшись на улыбку. — Хочешь как-нибудь выпить со мной чашку кофе?

Дженсен моргает. За стёклами очков зеленые глаза кажутся неимоверно большими. Он закусывает нижнюю губу и отворачивается.

— Мило с твоей стороны, — начинает он, — но я не хожу на свидания…

— С парнями? — разочарованно спрашивает Джаред. Он указывает на шестицветный браслет дружбы на левом запястье у Дженсена. — Я думал…

— Вообще не хожу, — уточняет Дженсен. — У меня не особенно хорошо получается.

Джаред заинтригованно наклоняет голову.

— Не очень хорошо получается?

Дженсен пожимает плечами, стесняясь, и рука сама тянется к слуховому аппарату за ухом. Джаред понимает, что это нервная привычка.

— Ну, в смысле… Просто… Я не очень часто хожу на свидания. Господи, посмотри на меня, сейчас всю подноготную вывалю. Прости.

— Это всего лишь кофе, — улыбается Джаред. Он медленно протягивает руку, будто тянется к испуганному коту, и касается руки Дженсена. — Ты милый, и я хочу получше узнать тебя.

Дженсен краснеет и закатывает глаза.

— Ладно, — говорит он, — хватит. Если я соглашусь, перестанешь называть меня милым?

— Если такова цена, — отзывается Джаред, — тогда да.

— Ладно, — Дженсен собирает все книги с прилавка, и Джаред убирает руку. — Данниль работает завтра утром, но мне надо подойти к полудню. 

— В десять нормально? — спрашивает Джаред. — Как насчет «Старбакса» на перекрестке Уолнат и Шестнадцатой?

— «Старбакс» подойдет, — соглашается Дженсен. — Думаешь, там будет тихо? — он хмурится, пожимая плечом, которое ближе к слуховому аппарату. — Я не люблю ставить эту штуку на большую громкость, но мне нравится твой голос. Я хочу слышать тебя.

— Даже если будет шумно, — говорит Джаред, — мы можем просто погулять.

— Это еще хуже, — отвечает Дженсен. — Я очень много читаю по губам.

— Ладно, — Джаред достает бумажник и вытаскивает визитную карточку. Он берет ручку с прилавка возле кассы и записывает свой номер на обратной стороне. — Придумаем что-нибудь.

— Я только пишу сообщения, — говорит Дженсен, но все равно берет визитку и убирает ее в карман. Он улыбается, а это хороший знак.

— Переживу. Ничего, если я останусь и посмотрю книги?

— Конечно. Если что-нибудь понадобится, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

— Хорошо, — обещает Джаред. Он подмигивает, потому что ему кажется, что так правильно, и потому что Дженсен все еще смотрит на него. Дженсен краснеет, опуская голову, и Джаред думает, что самое время пойти к полкам с книгами.

На самом деле ему ничего не нужно, потому что книга, которую он купил в понедельник, до сих пор лежит на тумбочке, будто издеваясь над ним, но всё равно это лучше, чем просто уйти. Он может как минимум дважды спросить о чем-нибудь Дженсена перед тем, как идти домой. А если повезёт, ему даже еще раз удастся увидеть, как Дженсен краснеет. Обычно Джареду не нравятся стеснительные парни — он сам едва ли отличается замкнутостью и предпочитает таких же раскованных людей. Но что-то в Дженсене заставляет его немного притормозить, поболтать, убедить сказать «да».

Джаред отвлеченно проглядывает раздел научной фантастики, не обращая внимания на названия, представляя, как пройдет свидание за кофе. Джаред найдет им какой-нибудь тихий уголок, Дженсен будет улыбаться, вертеть в руках бумажное кольцо для стакана с кофе. Джаред расскажет о своей работе, о ребятах, которые приходят в музей, а Дженсен расскажет, каково это – иметь собственный магазин. Они будут сравнивать колледжи и лучших друзей, и так увлекутся, что Дженсен не заметит, как летит время, и опоздает на работу. Он будет спешить, пытаясь выйти за дверь, а Джаред остановит его на углу и поцелует, всего раз, и отпустит дальше.

Джаред ловит себя на том, как облизывает губы, и осматривается по сторонам, смутившись: вдруг, кто-то смотрит, как он фантазирует. Он ведет себя жутко. Надо ему оставить эти мысли для самого свидания завтра, а не стоять посредине магазина Дженсена и не представлять, как он целует его, даже не смотря на то, что выдуманный-Дженсен очень даже хорошо выдуманно-целуется.

Когда Джаред уходит, Дженсен снова стоит за прилавком. Он сразу заливается краской, когда Джаред спрашивает:

— Увидимся завтра?

— Ага, увидимся, — кивает Дженсен, и Джаред, чуть ли не подпрыгивая, выходит в залитый майским солнцем день.

*

Джаред опаздывает на собственное очень важное свидание: он винит в этом автобус, а еще будильник. И вафли, конечно же. Он привык спать подольше по воскресеньям, поэтому игнорировал будильник так долго, как мог, пока не вспомнил, что у него же свидание. Потом еще Жен делала вафли, хоть и знала про свидание, а Джареду не устоять перед ними, и вдобавок он опоздал на автобус на улице Уолнат и ему пришлось идти — бежать — целых восемь кварталов вместо того, чтобы проехать их. В общем, он опаздывает, весь вспотел, а Дженсен сидит за столиком у окна и держит стакан кофе в руке. Он нервничает, и он такой милый. Джаред залетает в «Старбакс» и спешит к столику, и Дженсен поднимает на него глаза. На лице появляется ослепительная улыбка, и Джаред, запыхавшись, падает на стул рядом.

— Прости, — извиняется он, — уж точно не так я хотел впечатлить парня.

Дженсен пожимает плечами, пряча лицо за крышкой стакана. Он делает аккуратный глоток и ставит стакан на место. 

— Да уж, — произносит он.

— Давно ждешь?

— Шесть минут, — Дженсен бросает взгляд на часы. — Уже начал волноваться. 

Кажется, он шутит, но улыбка не кажется искренней.

— Прости, — извиняется Джаред. — Это я должен был купить тебе этот кофе.

— Ничего, — говорит Дженсен. — Честно. Иди, возьми себе что-нибудь.

Джареду приходится выстоять очередь, он постоянно оборачивается и видит бесстыдный взгляд Дженсена. Когда они встречаются взглядами, Дженсен улыбается, и Джаред чувствует, как волна удовольствия пробегает по позвоночнику. Дженсен выглядит очень сексуально, откинувшись на спинку стула, раздвинув колени и положив одну руку на бердо. Он не замыкается, всем телом демонстрирует открытость, и, хоть Дженсен и закусывает губу и выстукивает пальцами какой-то ритм по стаканчику с кофе, ему явно хочется быть на этом свидании.

Джаред расплачивается и аккуратно берет в руки стакан горячего кофе. Он садится обратно напротив Дженсена и снимает крышку со стакана, чтобы остудить напиток. Дженсен делает еще глоток и откашливается.

— Итак, — начинает Джаред.

Дженсен улыбается ему и поправляет очки на носу, несмотря на то, что они идеально сидят. Стараясь не привлекать внимание, он дотрагивается до слухового аппарата, кладет руку на колени.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Я говорил, у меня не очень хорошо это получается.

— Нет, — произносит Джаред, — ты пришел вовремя, так что ты уже автоматически лучше меня.

Это вызывает у Дженсена улыбку.

— Расскажи о себе, — просит он. — Ты всегда хотел открыть книжный магазин?

Дженсен кивает и наклоняется вперед, положив локоть на стол.

— Мне всегда нравились книги, — отвечает он. — Я родился с плохим слухом… Правым ухом я вообще не слышу, а левым очень плохо, но я быстро научился читать, и тогда стало все понятно. Мы пользовались языком жестов, пока я рос, и я пошел в школу для глухих, но у моих родителей, брата и сестры нет проблем со слухом. Книги, они… — Дженсен заливается краской. — С ними мне не нужно напрягаться, они меня понимают, разговаривают со мной, — Дженсен закусывает губу и пожимает плечами. — Я хотел пойти на библиотекаря, но в Пенсильванском Государственном не было такой специальности, поэтому я записался на курс писательского мастерства.

— Ты писатель? — впечатлившись, спрашивает Джаред.

Дженсен фыркает.

— Я пишу, — говорит он, — но я не Писатель, — Джаред по голосу слышит заглавную букву. 

— Врешь ты все, — смеётся Джаред. — Готов поспорить, ты классно пишешь.

— Ты ведь не читал ничего, что я написал, — возражает Дженсен, опустив голову и улыбаясь: он одновременно смущен и доволен.

— Я с радостью бы почитал, если ты готов поделиться. Спорю, у тебя… — Джаред замолкает, а потом решает говорить прямо: Дженсен поделился с ним историей своей жизни, чего уж теперь ходить вокруг да около. — Спорю, у тебя другой взгляд на вещи. На жизнь. Что ты пишешь? Художественную литературу?

— Поэзию в основном, — бормочет Дженсен, заливаясь краской.

— Классно, — сразу же говорит Джаред. Он читает не очень много поэзии, если говорить откровенно, но Дженсен выглядит таким довольным, и смущенным, и честным, что Джаред скорее оторвет себе язык, чем признается. Он просто не очень знаком с поэзией, вот и все. Он как-то встречался с художником, так что знает, что если у тебя с партнером интересы не совпадают на все сто процентов — ничего страшного.

— Иногда прозу, — продолжает Дженсен. — Короткие рассказы, потому что в них ты тоже должен рассказать целую историю в очень маленьком количестве слов. Но… Я бы хотел попробовать написать роман. Когда-нибудь.

— После какой книги ты захотел писать сам?

— «Илиада», — Дженсен проводит большим пальцем по стакану. — Это одновременно и поэзия и проза, понимаешь? Сначала, конечно, я прочитал «Одиссею» в школе, но «Илиада» сильно отличается.

— Ты слышал… — Джаред замолкает, и Дженсен вскидывает бровь. Джаред краснеет. — Я хотел спросить, слышал ли ты аудио-вариант, начитанный Иэном Маккеленном. 

Дженсен смеется.

— Да, слышал. Очень здорово, да? У него такой глубокий голос, что рассказ получается просто великолепным, — он усмехается. — То, что я плохо слышу, на самом деле не так страшно.

— Я не…

— Ничего, — отвечает Дженсен, поднимая руки, — правда. Знаешь, у «Битлз» такое странное звучание в некоторых песнях, стереозвук, когда музыка как будто переходит из одного динамика в другой?

— Ага, — соглашается Джаред, не понимая, причем здесь это.

— А я не слышу этого, — говорит Дженсен, — вот и вся проблема. Я не слышу этого перехода. Иногда я не понимаю, с какой стороны едет скорая, так что я просто останавливаюсь, пока не увижу машину. Я слушаю музыку, но в магазине Данниль выбирает, потому что у нее вкус лучше, она знает, что нравится людям. Я в основном люблю что-нибудь с чётким ритмом, с ударными, которые я могу почувствовать, а в магазине такое не особенно-то включишь. Данниль любит мягкую инди-музыку, а там одна гитара, ударных вообще нет. Мне этот жанр тоже нравится, но я предпочитаю что-то, что могу почувствовать. 

Он замолкает, чтобы сделать глоток кофе.

— Так ты часто ходишь в клубы? — спрашивает Джаред.

— О, да, — отвечает Дженсен. — Мы с друзьями ходим потанцевать, а домой возвращаемся такие же глухие, как и все, — улыбается он. — Разница только в том, что мы такими приходим.

Джаред смеется от такой беззаботности, проводит рукой по волосам, прогоняя остатки неловкости.

— Ладно, — говорит Дженсен. — Хватит обо мне. Чем ты занимаешься?

*

— Как прошло свидание? — спрашивает Кристен после ужина тем же днем. Обычно они не тратят много времени на ужин, молча едят, чтобы поговорить после — одновременно есть и разговаривать языком жестов слишком сложно. Сейчас, когда посуда вымыта и вытерта, а кастрюли отмокают в раковине, они сидят в гостиной. Дженсен закатывает рукава.

— Хорошо, — показывает он. — Было немного неловко, но в целом хорошо. Милый парень.

— Неловко как на первом свидании, — спрашивает Кристен, — или неловко как на первом и последнем свидании?

— Как на первом, — улыбается Дженсен. — Он часто заходит в магазин. Было бы просто ужасно.

Кристен смеется. Дженсен снял слуховой аппарат, и теперь у её веселья нет звука, он может только видеть эту улыбку. Так гораздо удобнее: Дженсен может дать мозгам отдохнуть от шума окружающего мира, а говорить языком жестов привычнее, получается быстрее, выразительнее. Переключаться между английским и языком жестов — это как переходить с одного языка на другой, а возвращаться к жестам — будто возвращаться домой.

Кристен, Дженсен и Мэтт жили вместе с последнего года в колледже, и, скорее всего, в Филадельфии они остались из-за лени. Мэтт — слышащий, но подрабатывал переводчиком в организации студентов за демократическое общество, и с Дженсеном они познакомились еще на первом году обучения. У Дженсена были слышащие друзья в школе, его семья, но это мало подготовило его к целому университету студентов, которые оборачивались и удивленно смотрели на него, когда он начинал показывать руками знаки, одновременно озвучивая слова; к лекторам, чей рот не получалось разглядеть со средних рядов аудитории. Дженсен начал садиться на первые ряды, стал больше говорить и меньше пользоваться языком жестов, сдаваясь под давлением окружающих, и все чаще используя слуховой аппарат, несмотря на то, что у него начинала голова болеть от постоянного шума. Но Мэтт неоценимо помогал ему: сидел рядом и переводил. После первого семестра Дженсен как-то приспособился, но когда в конце дня он мог поговорить с Мэттом жестами, то чувствовал, будто попадает домой. Мэтт представил Дженсена Кристен и еще целой дюжине глухих или слабослышащих студентов. И тогда Дженсен понял: несмотря на то, что он так далеко уехал от родителей, что так далеко вышел из своего обычного круга общения, все будет в порядке.

Мэтт хлопает дверью, когда возвращается домой, и от удара дрожат стекла в окнах и вибрирует пол. Кристен и Дженсен поворачиваются, чтобы поздороваться, занося в воздух пальцы, и Мэтт ставит сумку в угол и скидывает пальто, кивая и улыбаясь.

— Хорошо прошел день? — спрашивает Дженсен.

— Чего это ты так поздно? — интересуется Кристен.

— Переводил для очередных толстосумов, — жестами говорит Мэтт. — Лектор никак не мог решить, что хотел сказать, пришлось подстраиваться под него. Он даже слайды подготовил, но не был уверен, как их показывать. Трое из присутствующих смеялись над моими попытками переводить. — Он качает головой, криво улыбаясь. — Вроде все было понятно. В любом случае, это не моя вина.

— Еда в холодильнике, — говорит Дженсен, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Мэтт, подмигивая Кристен, и исчезает в кухне.

Кристен трогает Дженсена за колено, чтобы привлечь его внимание и спрашивает:

— Ну так? Парень?

Дженсен заливается краской. Ей палец в рот не клади. Он же не виноват, что не был на удачном свидании целых четыре года. Он просто был занят, много работал, чтобы скопить начальный капитал для магазина, все планировал, а после той настоящей катастрофы с Райаном на первом курсе он не особенно-то радовался перспективе свиданий в целом. Джаред, Дженсен надеется, не такой.

— Имя? — не унимается Кристен.

Дженсен показывает по буквам: Д-Ж-А-Р-Е-Д. Пожимает плечами.

— Вроде экскурсовод в музее.

Кажется, Кристен впечатлена.

— В каком?

— Мюттера, — по буквам показывает Дженсен. — Знаешь такой?

— Обожаю, — отвечает Кристен, улыбаясь. — Странное место. Тебе может понравиться.

— Я слышал о нем, — говорит Дженсен. — Но да, Джаред был мил. Я хорошо провел время. А он опоздал.

Кристен корчит мину. 

— Неловко, — показывает жестами она. — На сколько?

— Несколько минут, не много. Кажется, он ехал на автобусе.

— Ну что, настоящий филадельфиец, — говорит она. — Удивительно, что у него нет велосипеда.

Дженсен улыбается, представив себе эту картину. 

— Слишком высокий, — говорит он, преувеличивая рост Джареда. — Ему был бы нужен огроменный велик, слишком большой для улиц Филадельфии.

Кристен вскидывает брови.

— А он везде такой большой?

— Хватит, — четко жестикулирует Дженсен, снова краснея. — Даже не начинай.

Девушка пожимает плечами.

— Ладно, ладно. — Она дотрагивается кулаком до груди: — Прости, — но не похоже, что она искренне извиняется. Дженсен закатывает глаза. — Еще рано, — в последний момент добавляет она.

Мэтт возвращается в комнату, держа в руках тарелку с разогретой едой. Дженсен слабо слышит его шаги, но он бы ни за что не смог сказать, откуда разносится звук, если бы не знал заранее. Мэтт усаживается на диван рядом с Кристен, и та переключает все свое внимание на него. Дженсен качает головой, довольный, но смущенный, и наблюдает за их разговором.

В кармане вибрирует телефон, и Дженсен достает его. Долго пришлось растолковывать продавцу в магазине, что ему нужен тариф с наименьшим количеством минут и с наибольшим количеством сообщений, потому что объяснять ему, что он не слышит, было слишком сложно. Дженсен иногда думает, что ему досталось самое лучшее от обоих миров, будто он может одновременно стоять по обе стороны границы, но в такие моменты он иногда начинает сожалеть, и ему хочется уже остаться в одном мире, а не быть на периферии. 

1 новое сообщение.

Дженсен вдруг чувствует, как сердце заходится. Он открывает смс, узнает номер Джареда, хоть и не добавлял его еще в контакты, и закусывает губу.

«Отлично провел время, — написал Джаред, — очень понравилось болтать с тобой. Могу ли я соблазнить тебя на ужин в следующий раз?»

Обед — это уже настоящее свидание, думает Дженсен, кофе — это как прелюдия. Кофе — это обычная встреча, потенциально ничего не значащая, но обед — это уже серьезно.

Он чувствует вибрацию пола и поднимает глаза. Кристен снова топнула, чтобы привлечь его внимание, она спрашивает:

— Кто? Д-Ж-А-Р-Е-Д?

Дженсен высовывает язык, одной рукой жестикулируя: «Не твое дело!» Он не особенно-то убедителен, потому что опять краснеет. Черт. Да у него же на лице все написано. Кристен ухмыляется, показывая пальцами «дай сюда телефон», и Дженсен прижимает трубку к груди.

— Он хочет сходить на обед, — объясняет он.

— Сегодняшний парень? — спрашивает Мэтт. — Хорошо провел время?

— Да, — признается Дженсен.

— Ну так иди, — советует Мэтт. — Может быть, даже дойдет до постели.

— Хватит, — опять возмущается Дженсен, — моя сексуальная жизнь — не ваше дело.

— Тогда хватит столько жаловаться на нее, — парирует Кристен, — и иди на свидание.

— Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? — спрашивает Дженсен. — Если я пообещаю пойти?

Мэтт и Кристен сразу начинают кивать, а Дженсен закатывает глаза. Пару минут он с трудом придумывает ответное сообщение, пока, наконец, не пишет: «С удовольствием. В пятницу?»

Кристен включает телевизор, оставляя звук для Мэтта. Дженсен едва успевает отложить телефон, как тот снова вибрирует, оповещая о новом сообщении от Джареда.

«Идеально :)»

*

Остаток недели Дженсен проводит в магазине, то начиная нервничать, то радоваться, что Джаред может зайти. Утром в воскресенье Данниль кричит ему, что секунду назад видела Джареда на улице, но пока Дженсен спорит с собой, стоит ли подходить к двери, и, собственно, подходит, Джареда уже и след простыл.

— Ты просто смешон, — ласково говорит Данниль, потрепав его за щеку. — Он помахал тебе, если от этого станет легче.

Легче не становится, потому что теперь Дженсен только расстраивается из-за того, что пропустил такое неуклюжее приветствие Джареда на ходу. А потом он чувствует себя глупо — он так накрутил себя из-за чего-то настолько смешного. Это всего лишь парень, говорит он себе, но внутренний голос напоминает, что слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как кто-то так интересовался Дженсеном; как Дженсену самому кто-то так сильно нравился.

В среду Дженсен получает смс от Джареда:

«Пятница еще в силе?»

Дженсен отвечает:

«Конечно».

Он не успевает даже подумать перед тем, как нажать «отправить» — такой ответ смутно напоминает что-то крайне отчаянное, но Данниль смотрит на сообщение и кивает.

— Нормально, — говорит она. — Подумаешь, немножко энтузиазма.

Они договариваются на семь часов, и Джаред предлагает сам выбрать место, куда они пойдут. Он говорит, что у него есть на примете одно место, и что он хочет показать Дженсену ту часть города, где Дженсен, наверное, бывает не слишком часто. Джаред оказывается прав. Старый Город находится достаточно далеко от квартиры Дженсена в западной Филадельфии, а от желания посещать исторические достопримечательности он избавился еще в колледже. Дженсен ищет в интернете бар «Нэйшенал Микеникс» — неплохое местечко.

Остаток недели довольно загружен: весь четверг Дженсен разбирает новую партию книг, распаковывая коробки и расставляя тома по полкам, пока Данниль стоит за прилавком. Дженсену крупно повезло, что они встретились. Спустя два года после окончания колледжа он работал редактором в местном журнале, а Данниль была писательницей, которая постоянно была не согласна с его правками. Когда они наконец-то встретились, Дженсен узнал, что Данниль ещё в детстве выучила язык жестов, общаясь с соседским ребёнком. Еще он узнал, что их постоянная переписка по электронной почте, оказывается, была просто уловкой, чтобы встретиться. Данниль разочаровалась, когда узнала, что он гей, но решила, что они все равно должны быть друзьями. Несколько месяцев спустя Дженсен признался ей, что хотел бы открыть книжный магазин, и она с самого начала поддерживала эту идею.

В пятницу Дженсен собирает всю нужную информацию о новых книгах и несколько часов проводит, настраивая кредитную систему магазина. А после ланча он снова позволяет себе немного пострадать по поводу предстоящего свидания. Данниль предлагает зайти и помочь подобрать одежду.

— Я все равно встречаюсь с Кристен, — говорит она, — мы можем сначала на часок-другой зайти к тебе.

— Нет, — отказывается Дженсен. — Я предпочитаю, чтобы вы находились как можно дальше от моего дома, когда он приедет. Я иду на свидание, а не приглашаю его для допроса.

— С твоим чувством стиля не быть тебе модельером.

— Умолкни, я могу нормально одеться.

*

Джаред подъезжает ровно в 18:45 и паралельно паркуется, как настоящий профессионал. Дженсен видит его из окна гостиной, наблюдает, как тот притормаживает на ступеньках и оттягивает рукава свитера, приглаживает волосы, делает глубокий вдох и нажимает на кнопку звонка: свет в комнатах начинает мерцать, едва раздаётся звонок, но Дженсен уже на полпути к двери, когда это происходит. Он чувствует, как от волнения внутри все переворачивается, но пытается успокоиться и открывает дверь.

— Привет, — громко говорит он.

— Привет, — здоровается Джаред. — Как дела?

— Замечательно, — отвечает Дженсен, совершенно искренне. Джаред одет с иголочки: на нем свитер поверх рубашки, темные брюки, начищенные туфли. Дженсен же, в джинсах и свитере, чувствует, что одет немного не по случаю, но Джаред, не стесняясь, окидывает его горячим взглядом с ног до головы и улыбается.

— Классно выглядишь, — говорит он. — Готов?

Дженсен кивает, проверяет карманы на наличие ключей и закрывает за собой дверь. Этим вечером все куда-то разошлись: Кристен и Данниль развлекаются вместе, а Мэтт опять переводит на каком-то благотворительном вечере, так что ему не надо волноваться о назойливых соседях. Они любое дело раздувают до невероятных масштабов. Дженсен следует за Джаредом к машине.

Джаред говорит что-то, и Дженсен слышит только конец фразы, горько думая «хорошее же начало вечера», но вслух произносит:

— Прости, не расслышал. Можешь повторить?

— Соседа по комнате, — повторяет Джаред, разворачиваясь. — В смысле, машина его.

— А, — понимает Дженсен. — Хорошая.

— Она старая, — застенчиво улыбается Джаред. — Одни оправдания. Проехали.

Дженсен рад занять пассажирское место. Так он может слышать Джареда здоровым ухом, и, даже несмотря на тихо играющее радио, он понимает, что тот говорит про ресторан. Джаред объясняет, что ресторан вроде как рядом с его домом и, по всей видимости, очень классный. Джаред рассказывает, что здание раньше было банком, и что внутри очень красиво. В ответ Дженсен только хмыкает, говорит, что с нетерпением ждет возможности оказаться внутри. 

Черт, с чего вдруг? У него совсем не получается вся эта чепуха со свиданиями, не говоря уже о том, что Джаред вообще не знает языка жестов. Им с колледжа не интересовался такой умный, привлекательный и мужчина, но даже столько лет назад все закончилось фееричным выплеском обвинений, тех еще словечек, отчего Дженсен до сих пор кривится от одних воспоминаний о высказанных ему тогда словах. Он понятия не имеет, что вообще делает. Джаред милый и до сих пор не придавал большого значения проблеме со слухом Дженсена. Но ведь все может измениться из-за малейшего непонимания, причиненного неудобства, из-за того, что слишком часто придется повторять что-то. Дженсен ненавидит переспрашивать, потому что из-за этого он начинает выделяться из толпы.

Весенним вечером все еще светло, но Джаред упорно смотрит на дорогу. Это хорошо, потому что Джаред не замечает, как Дженсен волнуется. Он все еще говорит: теперь про своих соседей по комнате, про их дом на Четвертой улице, что в детстве у него были собаки, и что сейчас он тоже хочет завести пса и теперь пытается убедить Жен и Макса, что взять в приюте спасенную дворняжку — это хорошая идея.

— Как будто я пытаюсь упросить маму завести собаку, — качает головой Джаред. — Я обещаю, что буду выгуливать ее, кормить, но они беспокоятся, что я буду целыми днями на работе, а она начнет скучать, или еще что. О'кей, это веский аргумент, но я все равно чувствую себя школьником, который просит родителей завести домашнюю черепашку.

Дженсен фыркает. Напряжение потихоньку начинает отпускать.

— Я всегда хотел завести собаку, — признается он. — Родители — кошатники, но я всегда хотел собаку.

— Они классные, — соглашается Джаред, — и они постоянно мотивирует заниматься спортом. Лень пойти на пробежку? Жаль, собаку-то надо выгулять. — Он несколько раз поворачивает направо, пытаясь найти место для парковки, и останавливается прямо возле Карпентерс-Холл. Джаред смущенно смеется, проверяя зеркала, смотрит на Дженсена. — Я могу припарковаться на своем обычном месте, — предлагает он, — но, мне кажется, это будет уж слишком.

— Нет, если ты сэкономишь на плате за праковку, — возражает Дженсен.

— Ну ладно, — сдается Джаред и снова заводит мотор. Они паркуются за историческими домами Старого Города, и Джаред оббегает машину, чтобы открыть Дженсену дверь. Дженсену кажется, что тот немного перегибает палку, но Джаред выглядит таким серьезным и слишком милым. — Два квартала, — обещает Джаред, протягивая Дженсену руку.

Ладонь у Джареда теплая, а пальцы — сильные, и рука Дженсена идеально лежит в руке Джареда. Дженсен высокий, но Джаред выше, и почему-то он совсем не чувствует себя странно. Он привык быть более высоким в паре, но доброта Джареда необъятна так же, как и его размеры, и это сглаживает впечатление. Дженсену нравится, что Джаред идет впереди, ведет его, что приходится делать шаги пошире, чтобы не отстать. Джаред немного замедляется, делая извиняющееся лицо, и Дженсен понимает, что улыбается.

— Это прекрасная часть города, — говорит он. — Я так мало времени здесь провожу.

— Правда ведь? — отзывается Джаред. — Когда Жен пару лет назад сказала, что нашла здесь местечко, я едва мог поверить. Очень классный район.

Ресторан находится на Третьей улице, и им приходится подняться по мраморным ступенькам, чтобы добраться до двери. Джаред открывает ее для Дженсена, и тот заходит внутрь. Эйфория от потенциально удачного свидания сразу сходит на нет, её место занимает поселившаяся в груди тяжесть. Внутри шумно, слишком много народа, и все говорят и говорят, играет музыка, и, вдобавок ко всему, еще и темно. Конечно, темно не так, что вообще ничего не видно, но Дженсену придется поднапрячься, чтобы не потерять нить разговора. Если бы он выбирал, куда пойти, место было бы небольшим, хорошо освещенным, и тихим, чтобы шум не стал проблемой. Может, в следующий раз, если это свидание не превратится в кучу неловких моментов и недосказанностей.

Джаред назывет свое имя, и их провожают в угол за бар. Маленький столик и сервировка настраивают на близость. Джаред отодвигает для Дженсена стул, чтобы тот сидел спиной к комнате. Дженсен понимает, что все продумано: Джаред поворачивает голову то так, то эдак, пытаясь понять, как лучше. Дженсен правда ценит это. Он садится, пытаясь успокоиться, и Джаред садится рядом.

— Ладно, — начинает Дженсен, положив руку на меню Джареда, перед тем, как взять его. — Мне надо… Джаред, здесь очень громко и темно, и ты мне очень нравишься, и я правда хочу, чтобы у нас все получилось, поэтому, думаю, нам стоит ввести пару простых правил.

— Я готов, — говорит Джаред, откладывая меню и внимательно глядя на Дженсена.

Дженсен закусывает губу.

— Спасибо, — благодарит он. — Прежде всего, когда ты разговариваешь со мной, ты всегда должен смотреть на меня. — Джаред кивает. — И ты не можешь при этом одновременно жевать. — Джаред смеется, кивает, теперь уже улыбаясь. — И если я попрошу тебя повторить, то просто… — Дженсен замолкает.

— Эй, — зовет его Джаред, обхватывая пальцами руку Дженсена на меню. — Все в порядке. Я знаю, что с тобой все будет не так, как на обычных свиданиях, но я готов. Только говори, что делать, серьезно, — он застенчиво оглядывается по сторонам. — Я не подумал про освещение. Надо было догадаться. Если тебе неудобно, можем еще куда-нибудь пойти. Я ведь не женат на этом ресторане. Хоть у них очень вкусное пиво.

Дженсен улыбается и сжимает его руку.

— Все нормально. Будет как экспресс-свидание, только наоборот.

— Согласен, — отзывается Джаред.

К ним подходит официантка, представляется, но Дженсен не слышит ее имени: он слишком увлечен улыбкой Джареда. Она спрашивает, будут ли они что-нибудь пить, и Джаред показывает правой рукой жест, означающий «пить». Может, он пытался выучить язык, Дженсен не уверен. Он заказывает индийский бледный эль, а Джаред просит местное пиво, о котором Дженсен до этого не слышал. Когда официантка уходит, Джаред говорит: — Бургеры просто вкуснятина, — а потом переключается на раздел меню с едой.

Ничего, думает Дженсен. Джаред хочет быть здесь, вместе с ним, так что хватит уже замыкаться в себе. Это вызов, который стоит того, чтобы поработать. К тому же, он уже привык к миру Слышащих. Хватит уже в целку играть.

Официантка возвращается, чтобы принять заказ — Национальный бургер для Джареда и лосось для Дженсена — и Джаред убалтывает Дженсена заказать начос на двоих. Когда официантка уходит, Дженсен все еще улыбается, а Джаред смотрит на него с какой-то нежностью во взгляде, отчего Дженсену начинает казаться, будто внутри порхают бабочки.

— Ну, — начинает он, делая глоток пива. — Расскажи мне, каково работать в музее? Для этого нужно иметь образование?

— Нет, — отвечает Джаред. — Но у меня есть.

Когда им приносят заказ, они молча едят, и Джаред действительно хорошо справляется с тем, чтобы не болтать во время еды. Несколько раз он забывается, но Дженсен только корчит гримасу, и тот сразу закрывает рот рукой, смущаясь. Дженсен не обращает на это внимания, напоминая себе, что они оба стараются. В ресторане не так шумно, чтобы не получалось расслышать совсем ничего из того, что говорит Джаред, и Дженсен включает аппарат так громко, как может, чтобы не сойти с ума, и может расслышать большую часть того, что говорит Джаред, а в остальном он полагается на чтение губ.

Спасительная смс приходит во время начос, и Дженсен, смутившись, достает телефон из кармана.

— Прости, — извиняется он и улыбается. — Я только…

Джаред ждет, ест начос с оливками — они сверху и совсем не нравятся Дженсену — и вскидывает брови, когда Дженсен убирает телефон.

— Мне не придется сбегать под предлогом того, что случилось что-то срочное, — поясняет Дженсен.

— Ох! — восклицает Джаред, прикрывая рот рукой, чтобы дожевать начос. — Это хорошо, — наконец, признается он.

В общем и целом, ужин проходит удачно. Дженсен расслабляется, привыкая к атмосфере ресторана, старается не обращать внимание на всю окружающую обстановку и концентрируется на Джареде. Тот постоянно тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к руке Дженсена, сам того не понимая, и, очевидно, ничего не имеет против того, чтобы вести в беседе. Дженсену нравится голос Джареда, нравится наблюдать, как он жестикулирует, как меняется выражение его лица, нравится его заразительный смех. В какой-то момент, когда Джаред делает едкий комментарий, Дженсен понимает, что вытирает слезы от смеха, а Джаред довольно улыбается такой реакции. Дженсен улыбается в ответ, и улыбка Джареда становится еще ярче.

Джаред заказывает себе второе пиво, и Дженсен соглашается попробовать. Дженсен делает глоток из бокала Джареда, и потом они уже начинают таскать еду с тарелок друг друга. Второе свидание не должно быть таким доверительным. Дженсен чувствует меньше давления, чем на всех остальных свиданиях, где он был — учитывая, конечно, что у него давно уже не было второго свидания. Но есть в Джареде что-то необычное. С ним легче разговаривать, легче найти контакт, а когда Дженсен несколько раз просит его повторить, Джаред просто говорит еще раз, вот так вот просто, не закатывая глаза, не напрягаясь, ничего того, что Дженсен видел на лицах своих прошлых партнеров. То, что Дженсен другой, кажется, Джареда совершенно не заботит— «А с чего это вообще должно было его напрягать?» — спрашивает циник внутри Дженсена — и это, помимо всего прочего, тоже заставляет Дженсена расслабиться.

Джаред снова что-то говорит, Дженсен улавливает «счет» и «если, конечно, хочешь», но все остальное теряется из-за того, что голова Джареда чуть наклонена, и он проводит пальцами по губам. На автопилоте Дженсен тянется через стол и мягко берет Джареда за подбородок, разоворачивая к себе. Джаред замирает на полуслове и смотрит на Дженсена, приоткрыв рот от удивления. Дженсену стоило бы извиниться, убрать руку от лица Джареда, но вместо этого он только смотрит на него, не в силах отвести глаз. Во взгляде Джареда нет ничего из того, что ожидал Дженсен: ни раздражения, ни недовольства. Только смущение, плавно сменяющееся пониманием, а потом и радостью.

— Прости, — бормочет Джаред. Дженсену действительно стоило бы убрать руку. Но вместо этого он привстает со стула, наклоняется через стол и целует Джареда. Это не самый удачный из первых поцелуев, но Джаред так не думает: когда Дженсен усаживается на свое место, как нормальный человек, кажется, что Джареду очень даже понравилось.

— Это за что было? — спрашивает Джаред и ловит руку Дженсена, пока тот не успел убрать ее, мягко сжимая пальцами ладонь и проводя большим пальцем по костяшкам руки Дженсена.

Дженсен чувствует, как заливается краской. Может, приглушенное освещение сейчас очень даже кстати.

— Просто захотелось, — он пожимает плечами, снова чувствуя себя неуютно. Наверное, в тот момент это было правильным поступком. Джаред отреагировал соответствующе, но не похоже, чтобы он собирался вернуть поцелуй. Наверное, потому что пришлось бы перегнуться через стол, думает Дженсен, а у Джареда все-таки есть хоть немного выдержки.

— Я спрашивал, — повторяет Джаред, — хочешь ли ты взять счет или попробовать дессерт.

— А ты что думаешь? — Дженсену все равно: пирог ему не нужен, но если предложат — он не откажется. Так или иначе он не уверен, что готов к окончанию вечера.

— Можно и чек взять, но я не хочу пока что отвозить тебя домой, — Джаред так и не перестал водить пальцем по руке Дженсена, и тот начинает медленно сходить с ума от этого движения. Джаред будто обещает что-то. Дженсен знаком с неписанными правилами гей-свиданий, даже несмотря на то, что он не особенно часто на них ходил: первое свидание — самое лучшее время, чтобы затащить парня в постель, и, хоть кофе и было их официальным первым свиданием, именно сегодняшний вечер действительно считается.

— Ага, — соглашается Дженсен, переворачивая руку в руке Джареда, чтобы соединить их ладони. — Я тоже еще не готов возвращаться домой.

Он смотрит, как Джаред делает медленный вдох, как у него темнеют глаза, и ухмыляется. Джаред тоже знает, как играть в эту игру. До этого момента он был вежлив, вел себя аккуратно, привыкая к Дженсену, и Дженсен должен подать ему правильные сигналы. Он тоже хочет. Он хочет Джареда. Он не хочет идти в клуб, чтобы Джаред терся о его задницу целый час перед тем, как они смогут к чему-то прийти, поэтому ему приходится поступать именно так.

Дженсен позволяет Джареду заплатить за ужин, потому что тот обещал ему чашку кофе, а в итоге опоздал. Он может заплатить за следующий обед, когда выберет хорошо освещенный ресторан, самый любимый. Джаред оставляет хорошие чаевые, то ли оттого, что хочет покрасоваться, то ли оттого, что он действительно такой хороший парень — Дженсен не может определиться, но решает, что это — хороший знак.

На ступеньках возле ресторана Джаред тормозит и поворачивается к Дженсену.

— Хочешь, выпьем что-то нибудь? Или еще чем займемся? — руки в карманах, волосы падают на глаза. Дженсен точно узнает неуверенность, когда видит ее.

— Нет, — отвечает он, подходит ближе и легонько сжимает запястье Джареда. — Но я бы выпил чашку кофе.

— Сейчас? — удивлённо оглядывается Джаред. — Сейчас же девять… а-а-а… — Дженсен пожимает плечами, отводя глаза. Он бы пропустил следующие слова Джареда, если бы тот не приблизился к его слышащему уху: — Так что, хочешь зайти ко мне?

Дженсен кивает.

— Если ты…

— Ох, — отзывается Джаред. — Я только «за».

*

Когда Джаред открывает входную дверь, в гостиной светло, и он знает, что Макс и Жен будут сидеть на диване, наверное, смотреть фильм, ожидая, когда он зайдет со своим парнем. Ему придется представить им Дженсена, поболтать, даже сделать обещанный кофе вместо того, чтобы затащить Дженсена прямиком в спальню. Хотя, может, так будет лучше — он хотя бы не покажет себя кобелем, а наоборот, убедит Дженсена в наличии манер.

— Привет, — здоровается Жен, когда Джаред полностью открывает дверь. — Ну как всё прошло? — Она поставила фильм на паузу, а Макс, без сомнения лежавший головой у нее на коленях, садится на диване. 

— Ну, — заминается Джаред, и Дженсен заходит в комнату. — На самом деле здорово.

Она вскидывает брови, и Дженсен резко останавливается.

— Ой, — произносит он, — это, видимо, твои соседи.

Джаред делает извиняющееся лицо, сменяя его, как он надеется, убеждающей улыбкой.

— Дженсен, это Жен и Макс. Ребят, это Дженсен.

Неловкое сомнение Дженсена сменяется вежливым интересом, и тот делает шаг в гостиную, чтобы пожать руки новым знакомым. Через плечо Макса Жен кидает на Джареда радостный взгляд и подмигивает ему, а Джаред закатывает глаза. Дженсен никак не мог не заметить этого.

— Я сделаю кофе, — предлагает он. — Хотите?

Макс и Жен отказываются, а Дженсен идет за Джаредом в кухню.

— У тебя красиво, — говорит он.

— Прости, — произносит Джаред. — Я как-то не подумал, что они будут дома.

— Эй, не извиняйся, — Дженсен дотрагивается до его плеча. — Все нормально. Кажется, они клевые. Они ведь здесь тоже живут, так что нельзя их осуждать. — Он улыбается, и Джаред расслабляется.

— Ладно, — соглашается Джаред. — Не буду спорить. Если серьезно, хочешь кофе?

— Я бы выпил без кофеина, — отзывается Дженсен. — Если есть.

Пока Джаред наполняет кофейник, Дженсен рассматривает фотографии и магниты на дверце холодильника, улыбаясь самому себе. Он несколько раз смотрит на Джареда, будто проверяя — действительно ли это он на фотографиях из колледжа, пьяный и выглядящий, как идиот. Джаред улыбается в ответ, смущаясь, и говорит: 

— Это все пережитки дурной молодости.

— Да ладно, — возражает Дженсен. — Кажется, тебе было весело. 

Он отходит от холодильника и подходит к Джареду, так близко, что Джаред чувствует запах его шампуня, или бальзама после бритья, или еще чего-то, едва уловимый цветочный запах, но совсем не женский. Джареду снова хочется поцеловать его, и, когда он встречается с Дженсеном взглядом, немного застенчивым, но решительным, он думает, что ему можно.

Он дотрагивается рукой до подбородка Дженсена, и Дженсен облизывает губы и выдыхает. Джаред медленно наклоняется — Дженсена нельзя назвать пугливым, но, кажется, большую часть времени он не знает, что с собой делать. Джареду нравится ему показывать. Он соединяет их губы, и Дженсен опускает руку ему на талию, позволяя почувствовать тепло от ладони через ткань рубашки. Он приоткрывает рот, когда Джаред облизывает его нижнюю губу, и чувствует слабый вкус пива, которое они выпили за ужином. Джаред прижимается еще ближе, запускает пальцы Дженсену в короткие волосы, и тот что-то шепчет, притягивая его еще ближе, сжимая в кулаке ткань рубашки. Джаред идеально устраивается, прислонившись к бедру Дженсена, слегка прижимая его к столешнице, и в этот момент кофейник закипает, свистя и булькая. Дженсен целует так, будто ему хочется до боли, будто он забыл, как скрывать это желание, и он хочет прижаться к Джареду так близко, как только сможет.

Джаред дотрагивается другой рукой до левой щеки Дженсена, удерживая его и останавливаясь, растягивая поцелуй и посасывая языком язык Дженсена, дразня. Не контролируя себя, Дженсен издает едва слышный звук и уступает Джареду. Джаред размыкает поцелуй на какой-то момент, делает пару вздохов и снова целует, одними губами. Дженсен открывает глаза, и за очками они кажутся темными и искрящимися.

— Эм, — произносит он. — Может, только маленькую чашку.

Джаред не отходит от него до тех пор, пока кофейник не замолкает, исследует рот Дженсена и находит места на его теле, от прикосновений к которым Дженсен тихо вздыхает. Он проводит пальцами по затылку Дженсена и ниже, по шее, не переставая целовать, и Дженсен буквально стонет. Другую руку он опускает по спине Дженсена, замирая над ремнем, будто спрашивая разрешения, и потом хватает его за задницу, когда Дженсен кивает. У Джареда от этого сбивается дыхание. Еще Дженсен боится щекотки на ребрах: он отстраняется, пытаясь уйти от пальцев Джареда, и фыркает от смеха.

Когда Джаред, наконец, отрывается от Дженсена, он уже абсолютно готов забить на кофе и перейти сразу к спальне, но Дженсен проводит рукой по волосам — он возбужден не меньше самого Джареда — и спрашивает: — Молоко? — делая жест правой рукой и сжимая кулак.

— Это значит «молоко»? — произносит Джаред, указывая на поднятый кулак.

Дженсен с удивлением смотрит на свою руку.

— Да, — отвечает он, — прости, немного отвлекся.

Джаред улыбается.

— Не извиняйся. А как будет «кофе»?

Дженсен кладет один кулак на другой, делая движение, похожее на кофемолку.

— Кофе.

— Сахар?

Улыбаясь и закатывая глаза, Дженсен прикладывает два пальца к подбородку и отталкивает их правой рукой вниз и направо.

— Хочешь?

— Нет, — отвечает Дженсен, качая гловой. — Спасибо, немного молока будет достаточно.

Джаред достает молоко из холодильника, после чего Дженсен забирает его у Джареда, чтобы тот смог налить кофе. Напиток горячий, и Джаред не особенно уверен, что много кофе в такое время — хорошая идея, особенно учитывая, как медленно ему придется его пить. В кухне стоит прекрасный мужчина, который зашел к нему на кофе и не только, и отодвигать настоящее удовольствие Джареду абсолютно не хочется. 

Хорошо, что им все-таки удалось отстраниться друг от друга, потому что Жен заходит на кухню в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного и небрежно окидывает их взглядом.

— Не помешала? — спрашивает она, ухмыляясь, пока ковыряется в шкафчике.

— Нет, — Джаред смотрит на Дженсена: тот прячет улыбку за кружкой. — Вовсе нет.

— Мы с Максом думаем пойти спать, — произносит Жен, — но можем и подождать, если хочешь.

Джаред моргает.

— Вообще-то, да, — говорит он. — У вас же есть еще несколько непросмотренных эпизодов «Доктора Кто», правда? — Они все знают, чем Джаред и Дженсен будут заниматься наверху, но если Джареду удастся удержать Макса и Жен перед телевизром, а не в соседней комнате с тонкими стенами, будет только лучше. 

— Два, — говорит Жен, указывая на него пальцем. — До одиннадцати часов.

— Хорошо, — отзывается Джаред. — Развлекайтесь.

— И вы тоже. 

И, беззаботно подмигнув Дженсену, она выходит из кухни с пачкой «Доритос» в руке.

Дженсен смотрит на часы.

— Не хочу портить романтический момент, — начинает он.

— Понял, — Джаред отставляет чашки с кофе, к которому они едва прикоснулись, и протягивает Дженсену руку. — Пойдем?

Спальня Джареда наверху, первая из двух комнат. В конце коридора — ванная, куда Дженсен проходит, пробормотав извинение. Джаред включает свет в комнате, пару минут убирает разбросанные вещи и грязные носки и разбирает бардак на столе. Когда Дженсен появляется в дверях, вытирая руки о джинсы и осматриваясь, Джаред уже снял свитер и теперь смущенно стоит у кровати. Между ними нет страсти, от которой сложно скоординировать свои движения, только обдуманное желание. Они не пьяны и не возбуждены до одури, не сдирают друг с друга одежду в отчаянии. Джаред чувствует нарастающие желание внутри, подходя к Дженсену.

— Я… эм… — Дженсен закрывает за собой дверь и подходит к Джареду. — Помнишь, я сказал, что вроде как не хожу на свидания?

Джаред кивает, проводя теплыми ладонями по щекам Дженсена, вдыхая его чистый запах.

— Я уже давно не… — говорит Дженсен. — Ни с кем… Господи… Я давно ни с кем не был. Я не хочу признавать…

— Все в порядке, — перебивает его Джаред, он знает, что должен это сделать: лицо Дженсена покраснело, он явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. — И не надо. Я о тебе позабочусь. — Он быстро целует приоткрытые губы Дженсена. — Слушай, ты мне нравишься, очень нравишься. Я просто хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. Я хочу заняться тем, чем ты хочешь, чего бы ты ни хотел, — он правда так думает: он согласится на все, от дрочки до чудаковатых выкрутасов в постели, только бы увидеть, как Дженсен кончит. — Просто скажи мне, хорошо?

Дженсен нервно кивает.

— Понял.

Джаред снова целует его, медленнее, и Дженсен открывает рот, притягивает Джареда ближе и обхватывает его за шею. Джаред прижимается к Дженсену всем телом, и Дженсен аккуратно снимает очки. Джаред разрывает поцелуй, чтобы продвинуться губами дальше по подбородку и вниз по шее.

— Скажи мне, — просит он, легонько прикусывая кожу там, где шея переходит в плечо, — что тебе нравится.

— М-м-м, — отзывается Дженсен, отвлекаясь и запуская руки Джареду в волосы. — Вот это мне очень нравится.

Джаред улыбается и снова целует его, замирает, чтобы оставить маленький след на коже Дженсена — не такие, чтобы сразу стало заметно, но и не невидимые — в самый раз для того, чтобы напомнить Дженсену, что они есть. Дженсен стонет, быстро сжимая пальцы.

— Я снизу, — вдруг признается Дженсен, — в основном. Но я не настаиваю. Мне не нравится стоять на коленях, потому что я хочу видеть, понимаешь. Просто так легче. Лучше. — Он тяжело сглатывает, и Джаред запускает руки ему под рубашку. Джаред издает стон одобрения и снова целует Дженсена в шею. — И еще мне говорили, что я очень громкий в постели. Мне кажется, я не могу себя контролировать. Это все оттого, что я плохо слышу.

Джаред еле сдерживает стон, разворачивая их обоих и подталкивая Дженсена к кровати. Тот садится на неё, улыбаясь, и наклоняется, чтобы положить очки на тумбочку. Потом он тянется к воротнику и стягивает свитер через голову, ложится, опершись на локти.

— Какой же ты горячий, — шепчет Джаред, забираясь между ног Дженсена и целуя обнаженную ключицу. Под свитером у него рубашка, и Джареду хочется сорвать ее с него.

Он останавливается на том, что проводит руками по бедрам Дженсена, обхватывая выпуклость между ног, отчего Дженсен запрокидывает голову и вздыхает. Он возит пальцами по простыне, приподнимая бедра, чтобы почувствовать руку Джареда. Тот укладывается рядом, перекинув одну ногу через колено Дженсена, поглаживая его через джинсы, не переставая целовать этот сладкий рот. Дженсен перекатывается на локоть, другую руку запуская Джареду в волосы, и так же тепло отвечает на поцелуй. Под ладонью Джареда член вздрагивает, и Дженсен стонет Джареду в рот, и Джаред хочет раздеть Дженсена прямо вот сейчас.

— Можно?.. — он убирает руку от промежности Дженсена и запускает ладонь под его рубашку.

— Да, — отвечает Дженсен, весело глядя на него.

— Что? — спрашивает Джаред. — Странно, что я постоянно задаю вопросы? Мне кажется, это вежливо.

— Это правда, — соглашается Дженсен, накрывая руку Джареда своей. — Просто… Глухие любят прикосновения, и я часто забываю, что слышащие… нет.

— Хм, — отзывается Джаред.

— Это лучший способ привлечь чье-то внимание, — говорит Дженсен. — Коснуться их.

Джаред фыркает.

— И как, у меня получается?

— Мое внимание ты точно привлек, — улыбается ему Дженсен, наклоняясь за еще одним поцелуем. — Не переставай спрашивать, — шепчет он, — и я не перестану говорить «да».

Джаред начинает расстегивать рубашку сверху, толкает Дженсена на спину, нависая над ним на четвереньках и прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев от пупка до груди, выше, под подбородок, заканчивая, наконец, губами. Дженсен тянется, чтобы вернуть поцелуй, и Джаред стягивает рубашку со своих плеч, кидает ее на пол. Дженсен проводит рукой по груди Джареда, наклоняется вперед, чтобы осторожно лизнуть затвердевший сосок. Он застенчиво смотрит на Джареда, делая это, и член Джареда вздрагивает. Джаред ободряюще обхватывает рукой затылок Дженсена, и Дженсен издает мягкий стон.

Он обхватывает бедра Джареда и переворачивает его на спину, чтобы сверху лизнуть другой сосок. Джаред беспомощно толкается бедрами, и Дженсен находит рукой бляху его ремня, расстегивает молнию на джинсах, и всё это одной рукой. 

Стояк Джареда уже видно через боксеры, и теплая рука Дженсена идеально ложится сверху. Он опять краснеет. Джаред притягивает его для поцелуя, вылизывая рот, пока Дженсен дрочит ему прямо через ткань трусов.

— Блядь, — наконец бормочет Дженсен, разрывая поцелуй. — Как я хочу отсосать тебе.

Джаред стонет, пытается потянуться за еще одним поцелуем и бедрами толкается Дженсену в руку, соглашаясь на это предложение. Дженсен ухмыляется, закусывает нижнюю губу Джареда и сползает вниз по кровати, чтобы стащить с Джареда брюки, боксеры и носки.

— Ты тоже давай, — подвигается к нему Джаред. Он расстегивает джинсы Дженсена и стягивает их с него, и член Дженсена шлепает по его плоскому животу. Джаред накрывает его рукой, прижимая, чувствуя вес в руке. На головке уже выступили капли смазки, мягкие светлые волоски в паху аккуратно подстрижены. Дженсен говорил, что не очень часто занимается сексом, но очевидно, что он заботится о себе.

Дженсен забирается к Джареду на колени, прижимая их члены друг к другу и широко расставляя колени по бокам бедер Джареда. Тот проводит руками по телу Дженсена, трется об него, чувствуя скольжение члена, мягкое покалывание коротких волос. Дженсен стонет, толкаясь бедрами, и отстраняется, чтобы снова спуститься вниз по телу Джареда, намереваясь осуществить задуманное.

— Подожди, — Джаред ловит Дженсена за плечо и меняет положение на кровати. Он откидывается головой на подушки, а Дженсен оказывается между его коленей, лежа на животе и ртом утыкаясь Джареду в промежность.

Дженсен берет член Джареда в руки, направляя его себе в рот, и так пристально смотрит Джареду в глаза, что у того щеки заливаются краской от неловкости и возбуждения. Спустя, кажется, долгое время Дженсен, наконец, высовывает язык и медленно обводит головку, и Джаред еле сдерживает стон. У него стоит до боли, твердый и раскрасневшийся, и Джаред действительно скулит, когда Дженсен обхватывает головку ртом, такими мягкими и влажными губами. Он наполовину берет его в рот, и Джаред чувствует нежный жар горла Дженсена. Все, что не может взять, Дженсен обхватывает рукой.

Джаред рискует и кладет руку Дженсену на затылок, и Дженсен стонет в знак одобрения, позволяет Джареду немного надавить, пока Дженсен не останавливается, не в силах дышать. Дженсен замирает на мгновение, сжимая и расслабляя горло, и потом медленно отстраняется. Джаред слышит, как он вдыхает через нос, чувствует движение языка вокруг головки, и потом Дженсен снова опускается, беря член в рот, как будто был рожден для этого.

Внутри Джареда что-то словно щелкает. Дженсен не девственник, он уже делал минет, это уж точно. Джареду не надо быть настолько осторожным. Если Дженсену не понравится, он скажет об этом. Джаред медленно начинает толкаться бедрами, встречаясь с Джаредом на полпути, и Дженсен позволяет тому трахать его рот. Дженсен берет яйца Джареда в руку, нежно играя с ними пальцами, и Джаред сильнее сжимает волосы Дженсена одной рукой и одеяло — другой.

У Дженсена влажные губы, он отстраняется, быстро проводит кончиком языка по головке члена и опускается, облизывая языком яйца Джареда. Джаред поднимает колено, резко вдыхая, и Дженсен удерживает его ногу рукой, толкает, раскрывая его. Джаред матерится в полголоса, и Дженсен сжимает его бедро. Джаред чувствует, как Дженсен улыбается.

Но дальше он не сильно продвигается, потому что Дженсен проходится вверх от бедра к колену, оставляя влажную дорожку из поцелуев, усаживается на кровати, так, что его стояк отлично виден Джареду. Джаред тянется, проводит пальцами по линии волос от пупка и ниже.

— Иди сюда, — зовёт он. Дженсен отпускает его, скользит по телу Джареда, усаживаясь у него на коленях. Их члены касаются друг друга, твердые и покрасневшие, и Джаред обхватывает их одной рукой, и у него не получается сомкнуть пальцы. Дженсен закрывает глаза, он начинает двигаться, ерзать на Джареде, толкаясь членом в кольцо пальцев и чувствуя, как рядом скользит чужая плоть. Дженсен прекрасен: румянец залил и щеки, и грудь до самых сосков, на шее блестит пот, мышцы пресса сжимаются и расслабляются, когда он толкается Джареду в руку. Удовольствие разливается по телу Джареда, отдаваясь искрами в пальцах, оседая теплотой и желанием где-то внутри.

Джаред касается колена Дженсена, и тот открывает глаза, улыбаясь. Он вопросительно вскидывает брови, и Джаред спрашивает:

— Можно, я тебя трахну?

Дженсен кивает, кладет ладонь себе на грудь, делает небольшой круг и говорит:

— Пожалуйста.

Джаред легонько толкает его, заставляя приподняться на коленях, и отодвигается назад, чтобы дотянуться до тумбочки. Он не хочет признавать, как много презервативов лежит в ящике, а сверху — полупустой тюбик смазки. Дженсен фыркает, проводит рукой по груди Джареда вниз и вверх, поглаживая мышцы, пока Джаред пытается достать все необходимое. Потом он обхватывает руками голову Джареда, шире расставляя колени, чтобы тому было легче дотянуться. При первом прикосновении к входу Дженсен закусывает губу, и Джаред внимательно наблюдает за его лицом, втирая любрикант в кольцо мышц и раскрывая его. Он видит удовольствие на лице Дженсена, и на него самого возбуждение накатывает еще сильнее только оттого, что он наблюдает за Дженсеном. Джаред смотрит, как тот морщится от двух пальцев, раскрывает губы от удовольствия, когда Джаред замедляет темп.

— Боже, — стонет Дженсен, — как же хорошо. Блядь, так хорошо.

Джаред проводит другой рукой по груди Дженсена и сжимает его сосок пальцами, отчего Дженсен вздрагивает и усиливает хватку на плече Джареда.

— Хочешь еще один?

— Повтори? — просит Дженсен, открывая глаза.

— Еще один? — спрашивает Джаред.

Дженсен кивает, тяжело сглатывая. Он слабо выгибает спину, когда Джаред добавляет третий палец, и Джаред находит средним пальцем простату, медленно проводя вверх-вниз по заветному месту, пока Дженсен не начинает дрожать всем телом.

— Думаю, хватит, — Дженсен быстро и загнанно дышит. — Господи, я уже почти.

— Блядь, — бормочет Джаред, убирая пальцы. Дженсен такой узкий и такой горячий, и Джаред не уверен, что долго продержится. Он разрывает упаковку с презервативом, натягивает его на подрагивающий член и пристраивается к входу Дженсена.

У Дженсена глаза потемнели от желания, губы раскраснелись и блестят. Джаред приподнимает его подбородок, чтобы еще раз нежно поцеловать, медленно опуская Дженсена на себя. Тело Дженсена раскрывается вокруг него, и тот громко стонет. Джаред замирает от удивления, и Дженсен резко закрывает себе рот рукой.

— Господи, — бормочет он. — Прости.

— Нет, — Джаред приподнимает бедра и проталкивается еще на миллиметр, заставляя Дженсена вскрикнуть. — Я хочу слышать тебя.

Дженсен фыркает и нехотя убирает руку. 

— Ты-то да, а все остальные?

Джаред надавливает Дженсену на бедра, пока его задница не касается промежности Джареда, и Дженсен снова резко вдыхает.

— В следующий раз я хочу трахнуть тебя у тебя дома, чтобы я смог заставить тебя кричать, и всем было наплевать.

— Мэтт слышит, — выдыхает Дженсен, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на простыне рядом с головой Джареда. — Блядь, какой же ты огромный.

Член Джареда вздрагивает, и Дженсен издает удивленный стон. Он ерзает у Джареда на коленях, двигаясь на члене, опускаясь и приподнимаясь, будто не может усидеть спокойно. Джаред снова тянет его вниз для поцелуя, кусает губы и так и трахает его быстрыми и неглубокими толчками, отчего Дженсен приподнимается над кроватью. Он забывает про тормоза, стонет Джареду в рот, насаживаясь еще сильнее.

— Переверну тебя, — предупреждает Джаред, обнимая Дженсена за спину, и тот хватается за его плечи, пока Джаред переворачивает их, оказываясь сверху. Он снова входит в Дженсена, приподнимаясь на коленях и держась за его бедра. Дженсен обхватывает Джареда ногами за спину, заводит руки за голову, крепко берясь за спинку кровати. Он выглядит просто фантастически, весь раскрытый, будто напоказ, налитой член капает смазкой на живот, и грудь вздымается, пока Джаред трахает его. Дженсен стонет от каждого толчка, громко и несдержанно, и Джареду абсолютно плевать, если Жен или Макс слышат их. Дженсен прекрасен, проявляет инициативу, и Джаред просто не может поверить в свою удачу.

— Я почти, — выдыхает Дженсен, отпуская одну руку, чтобы обхватить свой член. От толчков Джареда бедра Дженсена сами двигаются в нужном ритме, и ему остается только слабо сжимать кулак каждый раз, когда толчок выходит особенно сильным. Дженсен открыл глаза, смотрит прямо Джареду в лицо, и Джареду больше всего на свете хочется поцеловать его. Но вместо этого он подбрасывает бедра и трахает его так быстро и сильно, как только может; комната наполняется громкими звуками соприкосновения кожи с кожей и протестующим скрипом кровати. Дженсен стонет сквозь сжатые зубы, крепче сжимает кулак, тянется другой рукой схватить Джареда за плечо, стонет: «Ах, блядь» и кончает. 

Он сжимается вокруг члена Джареда, и тот больше не может сдерживаться. Джаред успевает сделать два глубоких толчка и тоже кончает, член вздрагивает, наполняя резинку. Джаред медленно двигает бедрами, растягивая удовольствие, отчего Дженсен стонет, пока не выплескивает все. Дженсен ослабляет хватку на плече Джареда, запуская пальцы в мокрые от пота волосы, и Джаред медленно опускается, чтобы поцеловать приоткрытый рот.

Они лениво целуются, Джаред все еще медленно водит бедрами, пока член не опадает окончательно, и выходит из Дженсена, чтобы снять презерватив, пока тот еще удерживает содержимое. Дженсен расслабленно лежит на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. Он прекрасен: закрывает глаза и сладко потягивается, отчего мышцы на руках и ногах перекатываются под кожей.

Джаред ложится обратно на кровать, и Дженсен переворачивается на бок, чтобы освободить немного места. Он нежно касается пальцем груди Джареда, а пальцами другой руки обводит собственное лицо, после чего проводит ладонью одной руки по другой, будто стряхивая что-то.

— Что это значит?

— Красивый, — краснеет Дженсен.

— А как будет «прекрасный»?

Дженсен фыркает, но показывает жест: расслабленные пальцы выделывают такой же круг вокруг лица, и он трепетно приоткрывает губы. Джаред повторяет за ним и улыбается. Дженсен показывает еще что-то, медленно двигая руками, чтобы Джареду было видно, и он вскидывает брови, будто в ожидании ответа, на мгновение замирает, а потом, смутившись, смеется.

— Что? — спрашивает Джаред. Он берёт Дженсена за руку и целует ее, сначала костяшки, а потом и ладонь. — Расскажи.

— Можно, я останусь на ночь? — вслух спрашивает Дженсен.

— А как будет: «Конечно, и утром я приготовлю тебе завтрак»?

Дженсен показывает ему.

конец.


End file.
